


War Torn Royals

by Fluffy_Little_Bunny



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Futuristic, POV Third Person, Shipping Lord has Come, honestly my favorite summary I've written, not all lines are going to be exact since I'm twisting this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Little_Bunny/pseuds/Fluffy_Little_Bunny
Summary: Robin is the princess of Plegia, the dark kingdom, but the destruction of the kingdom by her father crossed the line. Fleeing from her home, she does the unthinkable, crosses into enemy territory. Under a disguise, she uses the alibi that she is an amnesiac to try and blend in. Her goal, win back her kingdom from her corrupt father. The difficult part, there is only one army that is strong enough to do that, the army of Ylisse, also known as her kingdoms sworn enemy. Robin must befriend the royal family of Ylisse while dealing with hidden powers rising.





	1. Chapter 1

There I am, fleeing for my life, from the only place I’ve called home. Plegia, also known as the “Dark Kingdom,” is one of the three major kingdoms on this continent. My name is Robin, the once hailing princess. Why “once”? That’s because a man named Gangrel staged a rebellion, eventually overthrowing me. I wasn’t the official ruler since I was too young, so I guess it seemed opportune to overthrow me. Luckily, my advisor, Cain, was able to get me out of the castle before it came under siege.

  
Tears sting my eyes. _What a coward I am. My people are suffering as I run away._ Even though Cain told me I need to live on to save the kingdom, it doesn’t lessen the guilt. Branches tear at my cloak and the cold air freezes my skin. My sword swings against my leg and I clutch my bag tighter. I only managed to grab a couple things before leaving; a tome I keep in my drawer and gloves. The ominous cold reflects on the previous events of that night. Slowly, I am fading out.

  
My labored breaths are the only sounds that can be heard as I run through a forest. _Where should I go? Is there any place that will take me? The closest kingdom is Ylisse, but Plegia and Ylisse aren’t in good favors. Unfortunately, they are the that have the closest chance to me reclaiming my kingdom. They are my only hope. Hope._ At the thought of “hope,” I decided that I will go to Ylisse and somehow get them on my side, no matter what.

  
Fire renewed, I push on. As I go, I run scenarios through my head on how to execute this plan. _I will need a disguise and_ an _alibi, and one that is believable. Due to Plegia’s secrecy, my face isn’t well known, so I shouldn’t have to redo my look much. A hairstyle change should be good enough. As for an alibi, I will need one where my past isn’t too easily questionable. Maybe playing a traumatized teen, whose past is too dark to bring up? Possible, but then I’ll need to make up a backstory. Wait, that’s it. No background, no past, an amnesiac. I can pretend to suffer from amnesia!_ That is the best I can come up with given the circumstances, so I roll with it. Soon I have crossed the border into Ylisse.

  
The stars and moon illuminate the field I’m in. I’ve never been far outside of the palace, so this is all so new to me. All I’ve heard or seen is tales and pictures. Cain did teach me of the outside and how to survive, but since this is now my reality… It’s surreal. Suddenly I blackout and fall to the ground.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We have to do **something** ”

  
“What do you propose we do”

  
“I… I dunno…”

  
My eyes start fluttering at the voices above me. I blink my eyes open slowly as the daylight blinds me. Both figures turn toward me. I soon see that one a is a girl and a boy. The boy has blue hair and the girl has light blonde hair in pigtails. The blue one addresses me first, then the girl.

  
“I see you’re awake now.”

  
“Hey there!”

  
Hand extended, the blue one says, “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.”

  
As I reach up to take his hand, I slightly panic as I forgot to cover the marking on my hand. It is a mark I’ve had since birth for some mysterious reason, but I don’t want anyone to see it. I get a good look at the boy’s face which seems familiar. Scanning through my various memories of my lessons, I eventually land on the one where I am learning about Ylisse.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
“See here? These are pictures of the royal family of Ylisse,” Cain kindly instructs me.

  
“How did you even get these pictures?” I question back.

  
Smiling he responds, “Well princess, I snuck across the border and was lucky enough to see them. These are only the younger two, the prince and princess. I decided to sketch their faces out for you to see.”

  
A huge smile spreads on my face as I thank him and hug him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I reminisce at the memory. Cain, though 16 years older than me and my advisor, was like an older brother to me. He is always kind and puts others first. There is a pain in my heart as I miss him already, and that when the name comes to me. _Chrom..._

  
I snap back to the present as Chrom asks, “You all right?”

  
“Y-Yes… Thank you, Chrom.”

 

As I stand in the field, I look around. The first thing I notice is how natural everything is. In Plegia, everything is high tech, with looming buildings that glow with energy. There are rarely any things of the past in Plegia, the castle being one of the few exceptions. In order to become stronger, especially since we are one of the smaller kingdoms, we looked to technology. Through the years, we have become the most technologically advanced kingdom ever. It seems here in Ylisse everything has retained a mostly natural appearance. Nervous, I start comparing my clothes to theirs hoping that mine don't look too different.  

 

After quick flits of my eye back and forth, I almost breathe a sigh of relief. I was still in my training clothes, which are pretty normal looking. I have a few technological accessories here and there, but so do the royals facing me. _They must have had some technological advances, but not nearly as much as us_ , I notice while looking at the prince's energy rings around his boots. 

  
Looking slightly surprised, Chrom inquires, “Ah, so you know who I am?”

  
Shaking my head, I give a flustered response, “No, actually. I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me…”

  
He handles this surprisingly well and continues, “...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?”

  
_Time to put my acting skills to the test._  I look down at the ground gripping my head before replying, “My name is... It's... Hmm?”

  
Looking slightly skeptical, Chrom narrows his eyebrows and questions, “...You don't remember your own name?”

 

I turn my head to the side to avert his gaze, which has become quite heavy and swiftly apologize, “I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?”

  
The girl suddenly interjects, “Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!”

  
Then a man I didn’t notice before declares, “It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?”

  
I eye him and notice how intimidating he is. I silently pray to Naga that this is not the end of my guise. With an edge of panic in my voice I stutter, “B-But it's the truth!”

  
Chrom puts a hand in front of me and starts arguing, “ ...What if it **is** true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?”

  
Frederick steps forward and sternly states, “Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock.”

  
Grimacing, Chrom agrees, “Right then—we'll take her back to town and sort this out there.

  
Suddenly I realize they decided what would happen without me. So I step forward and protest, “Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?”

  
Calmly, Chrom responds, “Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come.”

 

Submitting myself, I quietly follow them as they start to walk off. None of us talk, so I take the time to observe what's around me. _This is nature... I've only seen it really in books and the rare tree here and there. It's beautiful. The grass is such a vibrate green, it looks like an endless sea in all directions. How beautiful is this all, why did we get rid of it?_  I can't speak for my ancestors and why they did what they did, but I now understand why other kingdoms haven't deserted their natural beauty and turn to technology. _The air is so fresh, everything is just so..._ I struggle to find the words. _This is all so new. When I get my kingdom back, there will be changes. Coming to Ylisse has been one of the best decisions ever. While I'm here, maybe I can draw inspiration on how to improve my kingdom._

  
Back to my goal of getting my kingdom back, I stop to demand some answers. The others stop and quizzingly look back at me. I glare at them and stubbornly cross my arms and demand, “What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?”

  
“You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse,” Chrom answers.

  
Putting on a surprised face, I furrow my brow and say, “Is that where we are? Ylisse?”

  
Next to Chrom, Frederick explodes and sarcastically laments, “You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…”

  
Chrom sighs at Fredericks outburst and pleads, “Frederick, please,” before explaining to me what Ylisse is. “This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa.”

  
At the mention of delicate, Lissa pouts and yells, “I am **not** delicate! …Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!”

  
Surprised by their odd name, I question, “Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?"

  
Chuckling, Chrom replies while pointing at Frederick, “Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here.”

  
“A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise.”

  
Understanding, I nod my head and acknowledge his worries; “I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin. …I just remembered that.”

  
“Robin? Is that foreign? …Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—” Chrom starts to say before he is cut off by Lissa shrieking.  
”Chrom, look! The town!”

  
All of avert our gaze to where Lissa starts pointing. There is a giant cloud of smoke rising up from where the town is. I can hear faints sounds of screaming, and my pulse quickens.

  
Chrom curses under his breath before saying out loud, “Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!”  
As Chrom runs off, Fredericks calls him, “What about her?”

  
“Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!” Chrom yells over his shoulder.

  
Nodding, Fredericks praises him, “Aptly put, milord.”

  
Grabbing Frederick’s hand, Lissa starts dragging him off yelling forcefully, “Let's go already!”

  
They all leave me there standing alone, hand stretching out toward them as they run away. I mutter to myself, “But what about— Hmm…” before ultimately deciding to run after them. Maybe it was because I knew there was something special about them. I knew one thing, I couldn’t let innocent people die as I stood by.

 


	2. First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was short, sorry about that. It was like an introductory chapter, so...

Running after Chrom and the others I pray that I’m not too late. _All I’ve done is battle stimulations and studied tactics and strategy. I’ve never fought in real life! Hopefully, all those simulations and studying help me now!_

  
I am not far behind Chrom and the others, but far enough that they are almost out of sight. I silently thank Cain for encouraging me so much to be a strong leader, both mentally and physically. I am barely breathing hard from all the running, and I lay on the speed after hearing a girl scream “HEEEEEELP!”

  
Catching up to the shepherds, I shout out, “Wait!”

  
All of them wheel around to face me and Chrom shouts back, “Robin! You followed us! Why?”

  
Come to a halt, I explain, “I couldn’t let innocent people die as I stood around. I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight,” then pausing before finishing, “If you’ll have me.”

  
“Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!” Chrom affirms, followed by Frederick cautioning, “Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed.”

  
I don’t even try to hide my surprise. “Is Frederick the Wary actual showing he cares about my life? Me? The one who you are so against because you think I am a liar?”

  
I am shot a harsh glare before Frederick turns his attention to the upcoming fight. I follow his lead and whip out my tome and sword. Just as I’m about to blast a brigand, I am stopped by Chrom’s surprised voice. “So, Robin, I see you wear a sword. Is it— Wait, is that a tome? ...You know magic?”

  
Sweat dropping, I respond, “I...believe so? I suppose I should check. It just seems like a habit.”

  
“You believe so? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…” Chrom nervously says as he backs up.

  
Quickly I assure him, “No, I can control it, I'm sure,” as I blast a brigand with a bolt of lightning.

  
Running up aside me is Lissa. She doesn’t appear to have any weapons, but she is right in the fray. I see Chrom get slashed at, leaving a small cut in his unprotected arm. Lissa runs up behind Chrom and delicately touches her staff to his arm. The cut heals up immediately. I’m not shocked by it since Cain has had to use one of me quite a few times, but I’m shocked how the weapons I’ve seen used so far are exactly like the ones that are used in Plegia. _Our kingdoms aren’t that different after all._

  
I dodge a brigands blade and stab him through the heart. _His clothes… They don’t look like they’re from around here. They are something I’ve never seen before._ As I continue fighting, I have an odd feeling. _This all feels so natural. I can see someone and easily plan out how to defeat them. I see all these tiny details… I can see a vulnerary poking out of that one's bag. How peculiar. Maybe all the training did help._

  
On closer inspections of the clothes, I notice a few items commonly used in Plegia. Many have power increaser gloves, electric armor, and speed boots. Maybe they have these items here in Ylisse too because Chrom and Frederick have no problem dealing with the Brigands. _Perhaps they have insulated gloves or special weapons because the electric armor isn’t doing much._ A few brigands have energy rings, like Chrom’s, which help increase power output even more. There is an item I’ve never seen before on one brigand, so I attack him. The item is a small thing that was attached to the back of his hand. When I slash him down, he takes the item and destroys it. _Must be special. Though I do wonder when that electric armor is going to be upgraded, it seems pretty ineffective._ The base of electric armor is condensed energy lining that goes outside of a piece of armor so that when hit, it gives out electric shocks. If the person who attacks has insulation, the shocks are ineffective. I’ll have to look into upgrades when I get back.

  
Calling out to the rest of us, Chrom yells, “Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated,” as he cuts down a brigand. He then retreats next to me and asks, “Still with us, Robin?”

  
“Yes. It is strange though. While we are fighting, I can… Well, I can “see” things.”

  
“See things? Like what?”

  
“The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle... I must have studied this somewhere,” I respond casually.

  
“So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?”

  
“Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself…”

  
Smiling at me, Chrom charges back into the heat of battle. I continue to fight while observing everything. In the distance, I see two mages. Unsure if Chrom and the others see them, I call out, “Everyone, don’t go past that brigade! You’ll be in mage fire lines!”

  
Running up to them, I peek over the brigade to gather who is left. The two mages and Garrick are the only ones left.

  
“Thanks for that Robin. We could’ve gotten burned if you didn’t warn us. You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having someone like you by my side gives me courage.”

  
Slightly blushing, I modestly thank him, “Thank you, but...I think there's more to it than that.”

 

“What do you mean?” Chrom questions.

  
“I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side. If we do this right, we can charge those remaining mages and take them out before dealing with the leader. This will reduce damage to all of us, which will save the uses in Lissa’s staff. Unfortunately, mages can attack regardless of distance. Frederick and you are at a slight disadvantage because you’ll get hurt, either way, so we have to take them out fast. Here’s what we’ll do. Both of us will attack simultaneously. Frederick, you get the one on the left, Chrom and I the one on the right. Hopefully, your horse’s speed is enough to dodge their magic attacks. As for Chrom and I, I’ll cover with my magic as Chrom strikes them down. Lissa, stay here. You have no methods of protection, and if it comes down to it, I’ll protect those two with magic. You all ready?”

  
I am answered by silence. When I turn to say something, I am greeted by the sight of Chrom and Lissa gaping at me and Frederick with a surprised look in his eyes.  
“Robin… I never would’ve guessed you’d be that brilliant of a tactician…” Chrom says.

  
I thank him and then roar, “Come on, move! They’re still destroying the town and you’re just standing here!”

  
All of them jolt in surprise and swiftly ready themselves. We put my plan into motion and charge the two mages. Luckily, their backs were turned since they were destroying property. _I don’t even have to do anything_ I think as Frederick and Chrom slash them across the back. They fall down in front of us. I lean down to see if they're dead, and when I touch a vein in their neck, I feel a barely noticeable pulse.

  
Even though they are enemies, I call out to Lissa, “Lissa! Come here! These two men need healing!”

  
She scrambles out from behind the barrier and dashes over to where we are. Touching her staff to them, I see the wounds close up. Standing up, I say, “We only have the leader left, let’s go.”

  
I see the man in a distance, oblivious to the fact he is the only one left. He is stupid enough to not wear much armor. He has some leather armor on his arms and legs, and an animal skull on his head, but the only thing protecting his upper body is some sort of animal pelt. He is holding a hand ax, so we’ll have to finish him fast. _Weird, his ensemble is different from the others. His actually looks like a thing from the past, while everyone else had an updated look._

  
“Okay. He should be relatively easy compared to the others due to his lack of armor. Chrom and I should be enough to handle him. He has a hand ax, which does give him range but is quite weak up close. Frederick, standby on ready and guard Lissa. Lissa, try and stay behind a bit,” I command.

  
Everyone nods, accepting my orders. Chrom and I charge at the leader and both of us simultaneously swing at him. Chrom’s sword buries into his shoulder as mine hits him right in the animal pelt. My eyes widen as the pelt doesn’t break under my attack. Instead, it seems to absorb the force behind my attack. Shooting me a worried look, Chrom dodges a swing from the ax. The next swing misses me barely, and I leap back. The leader turns around to flee, but I knock him down with a spell. Chrom finishes him off with a blow through his torso.

  
Sighing I comment, “Well, that's the end of that.”

  
Bounding up to me, Lissa exclaims, “Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, **and** tactics! Is there anything you can't do?”

  
Agreeing with her, Chrom adds on, “You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure,” followed by Frederick asking, “Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?”

  
Looking at him in the eye, I lie, “I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know.”

  
“You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough,” says Chrom.

  
“And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?” Fredericks asks in response.

  
“Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be,” Chrom explains.

  
Grateful, I stammer out a thank you. Chrom then offers for me to join them, to which I reply, “I would be honored.”

  
As we start to clean up after the battle, Fredericks tells us of an observation he made, “Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent.”

  
It all clicks in and it takes all my willpower to not panic. _That’s why so many of them were using items common in Plegia. And how could I not notice the accents?_ Nervously I ask, “Plegian? What's that?”

  
Thankfully Chrom explains without any suspicion to my obvious nervousness. “Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war.”

  
Lissa says something, but I drown it out. I had no clue of this. _How could this happen? Maybe it’s my father’s doing._ As thoughts swirl through my head, guilt eats at my heart.

  
The thing that breaks me out of my thoughts is a man running toward us. “Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!” he says cheerfully.

  
Without hesitation, Frederick declines his offer, “A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol.”

  
At Lissa’s next statement of, “Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!” my stomach readily agrees.

  
Smiling creepily at the two of us, Frederick shut down all complaints by saying, “When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?”

  
Lissa pouts at him and I laugh at her. The atmosphere of this group, it was so light and happy, it made me feel good. I get now why Cain wanted me to explore beyond my horizons. He pushed me to do so many good things.

  
At Frederick asking, “Now then, shall we be going?” we depart.


	3. Where There is Light, There is Dark

Traveling through a nearby forest, we walk for about an hour until Lissa stops us to complain, ”I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!”

  
_I do kind of agree with her. This is my first time in a forest and the bugs are pretty disgusting…_

  
I say nothing as Chrom attempts to reassure his sister, “Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?”

  
“Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built quite enough character for one day!”Lissa harshly responds, choking on what I think and hope is a bug.

 

Hoping to stop the two from having yet another argument, I ask about getting some food, something no sane person could turn down.

  
All of them turn to me at the mention of food, Chrom possibly slightly drooling. Fredericks takes command and asks, “Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?”

  
I raise my hand to volunteer to get wood, secretly hoping to satisfy my need to explore around. Frederick acknowledges me and I head into the thicket to find wood. Behind me, I hear Chrom volunteer to go hunting and Lissa saying she and Frederick can set up camp.

  
As I absentmindedly pick up stick after stick, I wander deeper into the forest. I keep pausing and pausing to examine every little plant I saw. Thankfully there was a lot of the same plants, otherwise, I never would’ve stopped. When I feel a heavy weight on my arms, I stop. Looking down I see I have collected a massive amount of sticks. Also seeing that I am lost, I look around frantically trying to find a way back. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I see a barely visible path made by my footprints. Following the direction of the messed up leaves on the forest floor, I miraculously find my way back to where the others are.

  
Chrom waves to me and calls out, “Perfect timing Robin! I just came back with a bear! We’re about to start the fire!”

  
“Why in Naga’s name are we eating a bear? Those things aren’t exactly the best food for eating…” I blurt out in surprise.

  
“Ummm… Well… It was the only thing I could catch,” Chrom responds.

  
Teasing him, Lissa says, “More like your big loud feet scared all the other animals away.”

  
Frederick and I turn a deaf ear to the two in case they start fighting and start working on the fire. I’m completely inexperienced, so I just watch and observe as I hand Frederick stick after stick. He pulls out a tiny little box, which after flicking a switch, sparks a tiny flame. That tiny little dancing flame enchants me. It is beautiful. Never have I seen, with all our technology, a flame like that created. The only flames I’ve seen is those of destruction. I feel a pang of sadness on my blindness to my predecessor's ways. They produced great results but in a violent manner.

  
Frederick goes and picks up the bear and starts prepping it. The sight is so gruesome I have to turn away. I head over to Chrom and Lissa, seeing they have calmed down, and converse with them as Frederick cooks the bear.

  
In a while, the bear is done and Chrom and I ravenously descend onto the meat. Both of us start tearing into the meat with gusto, much to Frederick’s and Lissa’s disgust.

 

“Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in.” Chrom manages to say between huge bites of meat.

  
Shaking her head, Lissa comments while turning to face me, “Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? ...Uh, Robin?”

  
Too engorged with my food, I ignore her and just give her food slurping noises.

  
Throwing me a look of disgust, Lissa laments, “*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…”

  
After taking a breath, Chrom responds to Lissa’s complaining, “Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat.”

  
Despite her remark, “Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!” she continues to dig in like it’s her last meal.

  
It very could well be for anyone here I suppose I think sadly.

  
Ever the optimist, Frederick cheerfully preaches, “Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy.”

  
“Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?” retorts Lissa sarcastically.

  
Frederick doesn’t give an answer at first and just sits there and smiles. Chrom and I direct our attention toward him, particularly his empty hands.Frederick puts on his fake smile and lies, “Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite.”

  
While Lissa calls him out, “Yeah right, Frederick!” I look him in the eye and blatantly say, “You are a terrible liar.”

  
Frederick’s facade falls down and he sheepishly admits, “I find bear meat revolting.”

  
Wide-eyed, Chrom exclaims, “Why didn’t you say something? I always hunt bear for us when we patrol, why didn’t you speak up? I feel so bad now…”

  
Waving his right hand, Frederick states, “Do not worry my lord. I will fix this problem and get used to bear meat, so do not worry yourself. I have done fine on plants of the forest before.”

  
Chrom gives Frederick a worried look but says no more. Calling out to the rest of us, Chrom announces, “Well, I say we get some sleep. We need as much energy as possible for tomorrow.”

  
All of us nod our heads in agreement. After everyone but Frederick finishes their food, we smother the fire until it is just embers and start setting up sleeping arrangements. I find the most comfortable patch of grass and lay my head on it. I find that I am unable to sleep and lay there tossing and turning for hours.   
What feels like barely an hour after everyone fell asleep, I hear someone stir. Faking sleep, I listen to try and see who it might be. I hear another rustling of clothes as someone else gets up too. Person one mumbles, “...Huh?” and I can tell that it is Chrom.

  
The next person to speak has a feminine voice, so it’s Lissa. “*Yawn* What's wrong, Big Brother?” she asks.

  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss…” Chrom apologizes.

  
“Define "something."

  
“I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around.”

  
I hear their footsteps walking away. Keeping my sleep state a while longer, it isn’t long before I silently get up to follow after them. Next to me is a sleeping Frederick. Deep down, I feel guilty, especially since I know Frederick would have a heart attack if he knew those two wandered off. My curiosity overtook my guilt and I decide I’ll deal with the consequences later. Quietly, I trail after them into the waiting dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me if I don't update as often as other stories of mine. This is because I'm trying to keep this as close to the original storyline as possible despite the alternate universe, so I'm running through the game again.
> 
> Also, check out the artwork of characters at my Instagram @trashy_artist.393


End file.
